Fast Vollmond
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Ein etwas anderer Waldspaziergang


Disclaimer: siehe unten!

Noch eine dieser verrückten Ideen, die mich manchmal so überfallen. Ich stand eines Abends draußen und alles war so, wie in der Ausgangssituation beschrieben und ich lag unter dem Zwang, das _unbedingt_ so aufschreiben zu müssen. Ich habe alle angefaucht, die mir im Wege stand, bin in mein Zimmer geeilt und habe eine dreiviertel Stunde geschrieben. Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier.  
Viel Spaß!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fast Vollmond...

Ich sehe zum Himmel auf.

Sehe, wie die Wolken am fast vollen Mond vorbeiziehen.

Die Nacht ist ungewöhnlich hell, der ganze Himmel scheint erleuchtet. In vier Tagen ist Vollmond und ich spüre, es liegt etwas in der Luft.

Magie...-sie lässt sich nicht beschreiben, nicht begreifen, hören, riechen, schmecken...sie ist einfach da und es macht mir Angst.

Ich schaue mich um und stelle fest, dass ich auf einer Waldlichtung stehe. Der Mond wirft seine silbernen Strahlen durch die Bäume und auf das Gras.

Ich sehe zwischen diese Stämme, die so hoch wirken, und komme mir plötzlich so vor, als wäre ich in einer Kirche.

Alles ist hier so unwirklich. _Wo bin ich?_ Ich sage es laut in die Stille und habe sofort das Gefühl, etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Wie, als hätte ich etwas Schlafendes geweckt oder jemanden auf meine Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht.

Oder _Etwas_...

Mir läuft es kalt über den Rücken. Warum habe ich eigentlich Angst? Ich stehe in einem Wald auf einer Lichtung, sehe den fast vollen Mond über mir und die Wolken an ihm vorbeiziehen, kann außerdem das Dickicht nicht mit meinen Blicken durchdringen, was ja logisch ist, schließlich ist es Nacht.

Und doch... ich weiß, dass da etwas ist... und das es nicht normal ist.

_Wenigstens kann es kein Werwolf sein_, denke ich sarkastisch.

'Werwölfe, Magie, so ein Unsinn! Du hast mal wieder zuviel gelesen!'

Ich merke erst gar nicht, wie jemand am Rande der Lichtung auftaucht, aber auf einmal ist er da. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Mann ist.

Er sieht seltsam aus, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum ich das denke, und eigentlich nehme ich es auch gar nicht richtig wahr, schließlich ist die ganze Situation merkwürdig. Es ist nur ein kurzes Gefühl.

Er scheint mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er verlässt die Lichtung und geht in den Wald hinein. Und bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken gefasst habe, folge ich ihm. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht allein sein will, in diesem Wald.

Er geht schweigend und wirkt in Gedanken verloren, aber er scheint den Weg öfter zu gehen, denn in seinen Bewegungsabläufen steckte etwas Automatisches.

Während wir gehen, kreuzen wir andere Pfade, die alle mehr oder weniger so aussehen, als würden sie regelmäßig benutzt. Mit jedem Schritt wird mir unheimlicher zumute und auch das Gefühl von vorhin ist wieder da, als läge etwas in der Luft. Genauso wie meine Angst- Moment mal, habe ich Angst? _Ja,_ antworte ich mir, _ich habe Angst, trotz dieses seltsamen Mannes- oder vielleicht wegen?_

Wir gehen weiter und langsam kann ich links und rechts etwas erkennen. Knorrige Baumwurzeln, die manchmal sogar über den Weg reichen und über die wir drübersteigen müssen. Der Mann vor mir tut auch dies ganz automatisch. _Wie lange muss man einen Weg wie diesen gehen, um es _automatisch_ zu tun_? –_Jahre,_ denke ich,_ Jahre_

Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken

Und ein neuer Gedanke drängt sich in mein Bewusstsein: Laufe ich etwa hinter einem Roboter her?  
Aber eine Minute des Beobachtens bestätigt mir, die Gestalt vor mir ist wirklich ein Mensch. Kein Roboter macht solche flüssigen Bewegungen. Glaube ich jedenfalls.

Der Wald lichtet sich immer mehr, aber ich schaue nicht mehr nach rechts und links. Die Spannung in mir nimmt zu, als hätten wir, nein als hätte der Mann bald sein Ziel erreicht und ich wüsste endlich, wo ich bin.

_Oder auch nicht,_ sagt die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Bin ich schizophren?

Ich starre während des Laufen auf den Rücken des Mannes, passe mich unbewusst seinen Bewegungen an und wundere mich, dass er immer noch nichts bemerkt hat. Oder vielleicht weiß er, dass ich ihm folge? Vielleicht ist er ein Mitglied einer Sekte und führt mich zu deren Kultplatz, damit sie dort irgendein grausames Ritual durchführen können.

_Nein_, sage ich mir. Der Mann scheint zwar merkwürdig zu sein, aber wie ein Verbrecher wirkt er nicht.

Ich schaue mich wieder um und sehe, dass es inzwischen immer heller geworden ist. Ich kann durch die Baumstämme schon den Umriss von etwas Großem erkennen. Ein Berg vielleicht? Aber was will er auf einem Berg? Zu meiner Rechten sehe ich immer noch Baumstämme, ebenso zu meiner Linken. Hört das denn nie auf? Auf einmal höre ich ein lautes Knacken und sehe, wie sich auf der linken Seite ein Baumstamm hin- und herbewegt.  
Hufgetrappel ist zu hören und laute Stimmen, die sich etwas zurufen, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen. Der Mann vor mir hört sie auch und es scheint so, als könne er damit etwas anfangen, dann sehe ich schemenhaft, wie er den Kopf schüttelt und etwas murmelt, das wie"Dieser vermaledeite Riese!" klingt.

Ich denke, ich höre nicht richtig._ Riese?_ Wo zu Teufel bin ich gelandet? Warum sind hier offensichtlich noch mehr Menschen zu dieser Zeit in diesem verflixten Wald?!

Mehr kann ich allerdings nicht denken, denn ich spüre, wie ich gegen etwas laufe.  
Etwas Warmes...

Der Mann, dem ich ich-weiß-nicht-wie-lange gefolgt bin und der nun aus unerfindlichen Gründen stehen geblieben ist, dreht sich um und mustert mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick, sodass ich mich irgendwie _nackt_ fühle.  
„Wer sind sie und was machen Sie hier?!",fragt er scharf.

Ich bin so erschrocken, dass ich nicht antworten kann und ihn einfach nur anstarre.  
„Gut, dann eben nicht", meint er.  
„Mitkommen!", sagt er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldet und den er öfter zu gebrauchen scheint.

Wir gehen nun über offenes Gelände, ich sehe eine kleine Hütte auf der rechten Seite undder Berg entpuppt sich als schloss mit vielen Türmen und Zinnen.

Mein Kopf arbeitet auf einmal fieberhaft, es ist, als kenne ich das alles hier.

Den See, den ich nun ausmachen kann, die Hütte, das Schloss, selbst der Mann kommt mir unheimlich bekannt vor. Und dann fällt bei mir der Groschen und ich weiß, was mir seltsam an ihm vorkam: Der Mann trägt einen Umhang.

Ich bleibe stehen und kann es nicht fassen. „Sie sind Professor Snape, nicht wahr?", frage ich den Mann neben mir und er nickt knapp.

Auf einmal höre ich ein lautes, ekelhaftes Tuten und Stimmen, Stimmen, die nicht an mich gerichtet, aber die mir vertraut sind. Ich blinzele und schaffe es schließlich, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich blicke mich in meinem Zimmer um und begreife langsam, es war nur ein Traum.

Aber er war so real und warum habe ich dann diese silbrig-grünen Blätter in meinem Haar?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Severus snape, der verbotene Wald, Hogwarts, Hagrids Hütte und was ihr sonst noch so wiedererkennt, gehört nicht mir, sondern alles Joan K Rowling!

Mich würde mal interessieren, was ihr denkt °mit dem Zaunpfahl wink°  
Allerdings: Flames, Beleidigungen o.Ä. werden an nervende Brüder, dämliche Lehrer und Klassenkameraden weitergereicht, sonst ignoriert, also spart euch die Mühe mit obengenannten Heizkörpern!  
Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Es ist ein One-shot und wird ganz bestimmt nicht weitergeschrieben.


End file.
